The present invention relates to compositions comprising reaction products. The reaction products comprise acetoacetoxyethyl (meth)acrylate moieties and castor oil (meth)acrylate moieties.
Traditionally, polymeric compositions that were to be formed into films or other materials were solvent based. The solvent facilitated the film formation and drying of the polymeric compositions so that the polymer could be cured. The trend is to move away from solvent based polymeric compositions to water based polymeric compositions.
A problem with curing water based polymeric compositions is that, in the absence of solvent, heat is required so that the polymers can cure. The application of heat requires the consumption of energy, which can increase the cost of curing the polymeric composition. In some applications, it is desired for films to cure at ambient temperature. Therefore, it is desirable to find polymers that can be cured by auto-oxidation or even radiation by actinic light.
Examples of auto-oxidative polymers that have been discovered to date can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 6,242,528; U.S. Pat. No. 6,235,916; U.S. Pat. No. 6,203,720; U.S. Pat. No. 6,174,948; U.S. Pat. No. 6,001,913; U.S. Pat. No. 5,767,199; U.S. Pat. No. 5,484,849; U.S. Pat. No. 4,906,684; WO 01/44380; and WO 00/56826.
A composition comprising a polymer, wherein the polymer comprises at least one of: a) a blend of a first polymer comprising a reaction product of acetoacetoxyethyl (meth)acrylate monomer and a second polymer comprising a reaction product of castor oil (meth)acrylate monomer, and b) a third polymer comprising a reaction product of acetoacetoxyethyl (meth)acrylate monomer and castor oil (meth)acrylate monomer.
Additionally, a method comprising: a) applying the composition to a substrate, and b) curing the composition by at least one of auto-oxidation and actinic radiation; wherein when the composition is cured by auto-oxidation, optionally a drier is added to the composition prior to applying, and wherein when the composition is cured by actinic radiation, optionally an actinic radiation curing agent is added to the composition prior to applying.